


In your sight

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Does this qualify as crack?, Gen, If Loki is Odin then..., Odin...ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin speaks to Sif  post-<span class="u">Thor 2</span>...except she's talking to *spoilers*</p><p>Shortly thereafter, Thor gets one of those "good news/bad news" messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your sight

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea how to...not just end this, but how to get this plot bunny to take to the skies and soar. Not until I saw [this](http://psychoticgirl.tumblr.com/post/66613912700/cordeliassoliloquy-one-light-no-one-mourns-a) and [this](http://mithlomi.tumblr.com/post/66610942251/cordeliassoliloquy-one-light-no-one-mourns-a) and [this](http://spacevikinggoddess.tumblr.com/post/66610476929/cordeliassoliloquy-one-light-no-one-mourns-a).

Sif went to her room - as a royal shieldmaiden, she was entitled to quarters in the palace of Gladsheim - and tried to spark bits of magic between her fingers, glaring at those digits when they proved stubborn. _Well aware am I that I do not have as much magic in me as do most women,_ though that was not why she had opted for the sword and shield rather than the spell. _But of all times to fail me..._ and nearly failed to notice her doors being opened. "Allfather," Sif said, standing at attention, quelling what little magic was finally flowing to her hands. "You wished to speak to me?" _And here?_

"Ever-good Sif, loyal, valiant," he said. "Such a balm."

Sif swallowed nervousness. _Loki is dead. The Allmother is dead. Thor is...elsewhere for an untold length of time to come... Is the next heir to come from me?_

"You're afraid," was all he said. "Don't be. I'm not my father, not in the slightest."

_Given how Bor was famed for serenading, that is not the comfort you may think._

"It is me, Sif! Loki!" he said.

"I saw Loki, or what became of him," Sif said. _When he gave his life to help Thor, to save the Realms._

"There was a body, yes," he said, and waved one hand: Loki's corpse appeared on the floor, then vanished like a hand had passed through one of Loki's illusions.

Sif's lips thinned. "Your magic is powerful, Allfather. None have ever disputed this."

"Yes it is," he said, sounding more frustrated than she had ever heard him during her lifetime. He turned and walked away.

She closed her door after him, turned, and headed for her bedroom, fully intending to use what little magic she had, and make a mourning orb to send away. She hadn't set one foot fully in her bedroom before she stopped where she was.

...seeing Loki alive and well on her bed. Loki smiled at her.

"I am not a maiden easily fooled, my king," Sif stated flatly, not budging from her position.

"I am not trying to fool you."

"Then the illusion is, what, an inducement to overwhelm my thoughts with emotion and haste to a conclusion inappropriate for both of us?"

Loki blinked, then he shifted his position so he was sitting on the edge of Sif's bed. "I will have to try harder to convince you that I am not Odin, then. What would sway you to the truth and out of the mire of mourning?"

"Convince? Persuade?" Sif repeated. "You cannot think what I need most at this time?"

 _Oh a lovely challenge in those words._ "You want to know a thing which only you and I, Loki, know; a truth or statement which the all-seeing Allfather does not know," and smiled, a facial expression which in both father and son did so (and always had) appeared every inch the benevolent Odin.

"And the answer is?" she asked.

Loki walked up to Sif, leaned forward - pretending she was not stiff as a board and holding her breath - and whispered the answer in her perfect ear. And he leaned back, took a step back.

Sif turned her head to look into those eyes, into the depths of Loki's eyes. "Loki?" she asked, wanting to believe.

"Would you care to hear an idea, Sif? A plan for the future?"

"I can listen," Sif said, _and let it convince me further that this is truly really you._

**~~~~~~~~~~~**  
 **LOCATION: MIDGARD:**

"Fandral?" Thor asked, seeing who was standing on the balcony. "What news? Is there trouble?"

"On the contrary," Fandral said. "The Allfather has brought the Allmother back to life."

At hearing that bit of news, Thor could have been knocked over by the proverbial feather.

"A sacrifice was required, however," Fandral continued, his eyes lowered. "The Lady Sif offered up herself so that your noble mother could once more live."

"Sif...is dead?" Thor asked.

"She is. She was a true friend to us all."

Jane got up, pulled a coffee cup out of one closet, and handed it to Thor. When he looked at her, puzzled, she said, "It's okay; do what you need to do." _Was it the Vikings who broke things when someone died, or am I conflating 'this was good! another!' with someone lashing out in their grief, or do I need to pay more attention when Darcy takes me peoplewatching?_

"Thank you," Thor said, placing a gentle hand over Jane's. He bent down, placing his forehead against hers, and just breathed for a while. 

After a time, Thor straightened and said to Jane, "Thank you."

"That's it?" Jane asked, severely doubting it.

"The wound remains, but Sif would rise from the dead and harm me if I failed in my duties," Thor said. 

Fandral nodded. _We all swore to do so. So very long ago._

"Fandral is a guest," Thor said to Jane. And to Fandral, "And what of yourself? You and Volstagg, after your part in helping me -"

"The Allfather has been merciful," Fandral said. "He assigned us to guard duty in Vanaheim, where we must shout 'You Shall Not Pass' at those who - Why are they giggling?"

"Jane you will remember. Beside her is Darcy." And then Thor smiled the sort of smile he had smiled right before asking Fandral if he would join Thor in committing treason. "Come, my friend, I believe Hobbit and Lord of the Rings is a viewing you shall most enjoy." Under his breath, "Just do not tell Darcy that the true Light Elves in fact have larger -"

"Boobs?" Darcy asked, interupting.

"Antlers," Thor finished.


End file.
